


Regret Me Later

by sebloob (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fingerfucking, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sebloob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Regret Me Later<br/>Ship: Coopbastian<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Words: 3360<br/>Containing: Bottom!Sebastian Blowjobs, fingering, graphic gay sex, anal sex, riding, light breathplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Me Later

Sebastian Smythe had a plethora of bad habits ranging from staying up too late to drinking too much on the weekends. Arguably the worst of them was his tendency to pursue heterosexual men. This wouldn’t have been such a problem if he didn’t have a knack of always getting his way. Tonight would be no different, it seemed, as he bought a third drink for a handsome almost-stranger, a man he’d met only a few times before in his life; Cooper Anderson.

It was no secret that Sebastian had slept with Blaine - the openly gay one of the Anderson brothers - just weeks ago, so Sebastian figured it couldn’t hurt to complete the collection so to speak. Cooper was wildly attractive after all, and with a few drinks in his system it seemed like he had absolutely no inhibitions to speak of. Sebastian smirked, watching Cooper pressing himself closer, eyes shifting over Sebastian’s taller frame from head to toe.

“What do you say we go back to your place?” Cooper asked, and Sebastian’s brow rose.

 “Why don’t we start somewhere a little closer first?”

Cooper seemed to take the hint, leaving his sweating beverage on the bar and grabbing for Sebastian’s hand. Smythe didn’t fight. He knew he would get what he wanted out of this.

Cooper led him into the bathroom, shoving him into the handicap stall at the end and – with a cautious glance around the room – locked them both inside. The blue-eyed actor slammed Sebastian up against the graffitied wall, his mouth wasting no time in finding the high school senior’s. Their mouths moved almost mechanically against each other, tongues twisting and settling in a rhythm. There was no need to fight for dominance just yet – Sebastian could let Cooper take control for now if it meant things going his way later.

A low hum resonated from with the Warbler’s chest as eager lips drifted down over his neck, busy hands groping blindly at his shoulders, his arms, his chest… as if they couldn’t decide where to rest or what to do. Sebastian threaded his fingers into Cooper’s thick, dark hair, noting the difference in texture from Blaine’s. Cooper’s hair was finer, straighter, and slid easily from his grasp, much to Sebastian’s frustration. He liked to have something to hold on to. A quick shove had landed Cooper on his knees on the filthy bathroom floor, staring up at Sebastian with a deer in headlights look that had the teen laughing.

“Don’t look so oblivious, Doe-Eyes.” Sebastian sneered, tangling his fingers at the nape of the older man’s neck and pressing his face closer to his groin. The boy nuzzled his thigh gently, eliciting a shiver from the receiving party. “You want to take me home? You better prove you’re worth it.”

Cooper looked a bit taken aback as if his worth had never before been questioned. Sebastian knew though, that this boy wouldn’t back down from a challenge, so he continued to edge him on. “I could always go find your little brother. I already know he knows what he’s doing, and to be fair I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone suck me off quite as well as he did. You might as well give up.” Something flashed in the older Anderson’s eyes, a disbelief and a want – no a _need_ to prove that he was better than Blaine. He always had been before, in everyone’s eyes, and he wanted to keep that title. God, Sebastian loved sibling rivalry.

Sloppy fingers worked over the button of the skintight jeans that clung mercilessly to every curve and dip of Sebastian’s hips and legs, the button fighting to stay closed even as Cooper pried at it. Finally the closure popped open and Sebastian pushed the boy away, pulling his zipper down and sliding the fabric away just enough for easy access. He was hard and straining already, the head of his cock poking teasingly from the top of his boxer briefs, darkened to a dusty pink.

The actor leaned in, wasting no time in flicking the tip of his tongue over the head of it, his thumbs hooking into the elastic of the dark green boxer briefs to peel them down just enough to match Sebastian’s jeans. A hand reached to pull Sebastian free of his clothing a bit more completely, lingering long enough to administer a few teasing strokes. Sebastian moaned, the sound mixing with similar noises coming from the next stall. He smirked, admiring the careful way that Cooper examined him, slack-jawed and lusty-eyed. Fingertips trailed over every exposed vein, applying the slightest amount of pressure with feather light strokes that had Sebastian trembling in impatient anticipation. His fingers tightened again in the little patch of hair at the base of his companion’s neck, pressing him in until his cock was pressed firmly against his lips and slung to the side and tucked tight and hot against the boy’s cheek. Cooper moaned at the sudden action, the sound muffled by lips pulled into a tight line.

“Cooper,” Sebastian growled lowly, gripping the base of his cock and trailing it along the outline of the older boy’s mouth, watching the corners twist into a teasing smirk.

“Suck it,” He commanded but the other boy didn’t heed the words. Instead he shook Sebastian’s hand off the back of his head and licked over his palm, stroking him lightly. There was a sheen of cockiness in his eyes, easily readable in his face as Sebastian twitched in his grip, hips bucking forward as he tried to increase the friction against the skin. Cooper was trying to kill him, wasn’t he?  The teasing touches continued for another few moments before Sebastian crumbled, a firm hand wrapping tightly around Anderson’s throat, constricting his air. A strangled laugh echoed from his chest, broken by the lack of breath to support it. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed.

“I said _suck it_ ,” His hand had slipped up to the boy’s squared jaw, pressure applied to either cheek until his mouth opened enough for him to even be mildly useful to the Warbler who had grown highly impatient under feather-light ministrations. A hand placed itself firmly on the back of Cooper’s head and after hastily aligning himself, Sebastian fucked his hips forward and into the man’s mouth, burying himself completely in the warm, wet heat of it. He felt the heel of Cooper’s hand digging into his hip,  trying to push him back as he struggled to suppress his gag reflex, but Sebastian held firm.

“Swallow.” He ordered, feeling the boy’s throat tensing and convulsing around him. Tears pricked at the boy’s eyes for a moment before he finally listened and seemed to regain his ability to breathe. Sebastian drew himself back, fingers stroking through his hair almost tenderly. “Good boy,” He crooned as he pet the other boy who gasped helplessly for air as his mouth was freed. Sebastian was almost shocked to find the boy smiling up at him, watery eyes lust blown and wanting. “Now finish the job.”

Cooper wasted no time in diving back in, wrapping his lips eagerly around the leaking tip of Sebastian’s cock, detailing it with his tongue before sinking lower. For a supposed first timer, he was amazing. His hand still rested on Smythe’s hip, but instead of shoving him back he was pulling him in deeper and deeper with each bob of his head, fingers clenched into the lightly freckled skin until his knuckles turned white. His fingernails left half-moon marks in tanned skin.

Thrusting forward shallowly, Sebastian’s head rolled back against the cool tile wall. The fingers of one hand stayed knotted in the boy’s silky smooth black hair, guiding each bob at a comfortable speed., the other splayed uselessly over his stomach, scraping and dragging against his own flesh in a desperate attempt to keep occupied. Suddenly Cooper’s mouth had left him and he let out a keening moan, missing the much needed contact that was quickly building him up. To be left to sink back down was almost heartbreaking. Green eyes studied Anderson’s red lips, shining and swollen before he lost sight of them completely as he ducked down, taking one of Sebastian’s balls into his mouth. He sucked at the sensitive skin, pulling off with an obscene pop and trailing his tongue along the underside of Sebastian’s length.

The brunette gasped the boy’s name, the word trailing off into a desperate mantra of _‘oh fuck, shit, shit, shit’ as_ his head crashed back against the wall again. He felt the vibration of a chuckle shoot straight up his spine as Cooper moved to take him back between his lips, swallowing him completely.

“How far do you live?” Sebastian heard Cooper’s voice ask, breathless and absolutely wrecked. The Warbler wasn’t sure when he’d completely whited out and gotten lost in the pleasure of getting sucked off, but Cooper was on his feet again, swatting in disgust at the wet patches on his knees; whether it was water or something far more disgusting was anyone’s guess but the drunken adult only lingered on the idea for a moment before he looked up expectantly at the brunette in front of him. “Half an hour tops.”

“Make it twenty minutes, I can’t wait anymore.”  He breathed as Sebastian helplessly pulled his pants up, whimpering and equally as needy.

“Let’s go.”

The first ten minutes in the car were spent kissing, touching, and desperately urging the other to stop so that they could get home; it was fifteen minutes in before they even left the parking lot, peeling out and speeding down the highway and back to Westerville. The heated pair clung to each other, kissing and touching as they made their way across Sebastian’s lawn, more than once falling into the grass and tangling in each other’s limbs, uncaring and oblivious to the fact that all the neighbors would (and could) see and hear them as they laughed, moaned, and began to undress each other right there, outside.

“Mm, the – mm! The house!” Sebastian moaned as Cooper tore open the buttons of his shirt, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses all over his chest and stomach, dipping lower. The older Anderson let out a whine but pulled back with one last press of his lips against the boy’s hip, shakily rising to his feet and letting Sebastian lead him into the house.

“Parents are out of town,” He waved a hand dismissively, earning a moan of approval and anticipation from his companion as he unlocked the door, leaning against the wood and nearly falling into the house. Cooper trampled in after him, immediately pinning him against the front door, their shirtless chests pressed tight against one another and hands fought for access to each other’s jeans, shoving the heavy denim down into pools of blue on the ground.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Cooper whimpered in Sebastian’s ear as the boy firmly pressed his hands against his pectoral muscles, shoving him back and stumbling towards the stairs, beckoning the other boy to follow him as he took off into an excited run.

They fell to Sebastian’s bed within seconds of entering the room, mouths locked in heated kisses once again, desperate to touch and feel, kiss and taste. “Undress.” Sebastian ordered, peeling off his underwear and watching in obvious admiration as Cooper pushed his boxers off his hips and discarded them somewhere beside the bed. Sebastian moaned at the sight, pushing the drunk man’s legs apart and hastily taking him in his mouth. He was thicker than Blaine had been, but not as long, and he was beautiful. Cooper gasped, floundering at the feeling of the brunette’s skilled lips wrapped around him, struggling to take every inch because of his girth. A gargled groan came from Sebastian has he desperately tried to take more of Cooper into his mouth, opting instead to lick all over his throbbing length and stroke all that he couldn’t reach with one hand.

“How do you want to do this?” He asked finally, pulling off of Cooper with a slurp.

“I don’t- I’ve never…”

“I’ll ride you,” Sebastian purred. “But you’ve to prep me first. I’m not sure I could handle you otherwise,” The brunette knows it sounds like a bad porno, but Cooper is so drunk that he doesn’t seem to mind, opting to watch Sebastian crawl across the bed to open his night stand, pulling out a bottle of astroglide and a strip of condoms; magnums. He tore one off and dropped the little gold packet on the bed, turning to face the boy again. “Do you know how to-“

“Yes. I’ve watched enough porn.” Cooper cuts him off, waving a hand as he sits up, stroking himself lazily.

Sebastian’s eyebrows rise in interest, but he can’t as any questions because Cooper has him on his hands and knees, and he’s quickly popping open the lube and coating his fingers with it. The Warbler can’t deny that he loves being manhandled like this, Cooper’s hands firm and calloused against his skin as he’s bent over. Sebastian’s hands reach back, spreading himself wantonly under the eldest Anderson’s lusty gaze. The boy rests one hand firmly on Sebastian’s back, the lubed up fingers ghosting down his spine, a thumb swiping slow and firm against his hole, tracing little circles before the digit is pushing inside of him, bent at the knuckle and pumping slowly. Sebastian groans, making Cooper pull his finger out with a low chuckle. A warning growl echoes from the Dalton student, twisting his head to look over his shoulder. “Stop fucking teasing me, Anderson.”

“Sorry, sorry. You’re just so hot when you’re getting all riled up.”

The way that Cooper is gazing at him, with half lidded eyes and still swollen lips has Sebastian coming undone, pressed further into oblivion as the older man presses his index finger inside of him, dragging slow and rough against the clenching heat around it. He didn’t hesitate to add a second finger, and a third, each time the slide of his fingers the slightest bit easier. By the time he had three fingers pressed inside of Sebastian, the boy was a writhing mess on the sheets, rutting his achingly hard cock against the mattress and pressing back against the oh so welcome intrusion inside of him, whining and begging for more.

“Coo-Cooper… please… ah… mm! Fuck, I can’t… I need…” It had been a long time since Sebastian Smythe had been reduced to this, a needy, begging boy aching for more, yes, so much more.

The boy behind him seemed almost dizzy with the effects of his lust and the mix of alcohol coursing through his veins as he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the back of Sebastian’s leg and reached for the condom, tearing the metallic wrapper open and rolling the rubber onto himself with a tiny groan. Sebastian lifted his hips up for easier access as the man behind him shifted, lining up carefully with his entrance, slowly sliding in. His hand replaced itself at the base of the brunette’s spine while the other clutched at his hip for balance and a bit of leverage. Cooper had to paused every few seconds, overwhelmed by the overpowering heat and tightness around him until finally he sheathed himself completely. He laid himself out over Sebastian, panting, as he pulled out almost completely before snapping forward and bottoming out, reveling in the scream that came from Sebastian at the sudden thrust.

“How’s that?” Cooper growled, obviously proud of himself as he reached around Sebastian to stroke him rapidly in time with each thrust.

“F-fuck, turn your h-hips just a little- _Ah_!” The new angle was heaven sent, the brunette found as Cooper started up a brutal pace that he was sure would leave bruises all over his hips, thighs and ass. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the air as both boys let themselves get lost in the pleasure. Cooper’s grunts only made Sebastian harder, had him fucking back against the boy’s thrusts.

All their earlier plans of Sebastian riding the other boy seemed more and more lost with every throe, but as the heat boiled in the pit of Sebastian’s stomach, it seemed like more and more of a good idea. “Ah, f-fuck, Coop, I’m gonna- _mmm_ …” Sebastian came with a shudder and a final thrust into Cooper’s fist, hot cum dripping over the older man’s fingers and onto the bed. Anderson let out a disapproving whine, stilling his thrusts to a halt, which had Sebastian both amused and saddened all at once. “Oh don’t worry, pretty boy. I’m not done with you yet. Get on your back.”

And it all happened too fast. Cooper was pulling out and scrambling up the bed, leaving Sebastian clenching down on emptiness, feeling uncomfortable as he lacked the fullness he’d had just seconds before. He crawled up the mattress, over Cooper and pressed their mouths together as he straddled the boy, grinding their hips together and balancing himself on his knees. Reaching behind himself, he gripped the darker haired man’s cock in his hand, lowering himself down onto it and moaning into the boy’s mouth. Cooper’s hands fell perfectly on his hips, fitting perfectly into the dip between his hips and thighs, guiding each rise and fall of his body. Finally their mouths disconnected and Sebastian tossed his head back, whimpering and whining from the most delightful sense of oversensitivity with each pump of his companion’s cock inside of him.

“Mm, Sebastian…” Cooper groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open as one hand mapped the younger boy’s chest, tracing out every ripple of the muscles, every dip of bone. He raked his nails over flushed, taught skin as he bucked up into the other boy’s ass as he clenched around him, loving the way this boy let him use his body. “I’m…fuck, I’m close…”

Sebastian pulled off then, much to Cooper’s dismay, but the brunette shot him a knowing look and peeled off the condom, sliding down his body and quickly taking him into his mouth. Cooper stared with a gaping mouth and wide eyes as Sebastian so willingly sucked him off, pumping what he couldn’t reach and giving it every ounce of effort he had in him. The Warbler moaned around him, bobbing his head and staring up through dewy, thick lashes as Cooper threaded his fingers into his silky hair, tugging and pulling all while fucking up into the wet heat, finally cumming with a stifled moan, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Sebastian pulled away, swallowing every drop and leaning down to lick up what he’d spilled, sighing contentedly as the bitter sweet flavor that coated his tongue.

Cooper lay there, panting and squirming on the sweaty sheets, eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure. The world seemed to spin around him.

“You should probably go before you sober up.” Cooper opened his eyes, lifting his head and trying to figure out just how quickly Sebastian could’ve gotten fully dressed. “You’ve been laying there for ten minutes and I have a feeling that if you don’t get up now you’ll fall asleep.” The brunette looked way too amused, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. Cooper groaned.

“Why? Are you one of those douchebags with one of those stupid ‘rules’?”

“No, but you’re going to regret this in the morning when you remember you like pussy, not cock.”

Cooper groaned, waving a hand as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his boxers, pulling them on. It’s another fifteen minutes before he’s able to find all his clothes, including his shirt which was on the front lawn.

“You know, there’s always an exception.” Cooper said with a grin, turning back to Sebastian who just laughed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Anderson. I called you a cab. See you around.” With a salute, Sebastian limped back into the house, closing the door and leaning himself against the wood.

“My God… I’m going to _have_ to do that again.”          


End file.
